


莫斯科的古怪时刻

by KaKaKaliope



Category: Hetalia:Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaKaKaliope/pseuds/KaKaKaliope
Summary: 一个睡前故事。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 一个睡前故事。

我许多次想起那一刻。  
莫斯科今天是个晴天，我站在红场的邮局前对着一张空白的明信片发呆，身边旅客来来往往，向外看去，蔚蓝布景下那些东正教堂就像冰淇淋一样五彩缤纷。我恍惚看到王耀出现在广场的音乐喷泉旁边，洁白的鸽子落在他手心里啄食面包屑。他俯下身，目光恬静。我和我的爱人曾经隔着千山万水，现在隔着人潮涌动，即将重逢。这感觉实在别开生面。我低头看了看明信片，突然想把我和王耀的故事写下来，让它跨越不远不近刚刚好的距离，寄到我爱人手里。  
浪漫主义者或许会管我们的经历叫爱情故事，而疾世愤俗者则把它称作一个悲剧。我说不上来哪一种更准确，但前者显然是在胡扯。那还是2007年，波士顿的秋天是希什金笔下金黄色的森林油画，色彩饱满，鲜艳欲滴。我记得我和王耀第一次见面，那是在一堂艺术史选修课上。来上这门课的大多都自诩为艺术家，乱糟糟的发表一番自命不凡的高见，完全把教授挤到一边。他则完全不同，坐在最后一排，并拢的膝盖上摊着笔记本，无论谁在说话都一眨不眨盯着那人看。我当时想，这人怎么回事，不会是新生走错教室了吧。不过我并没有在意，随波逐流地给人欢呼喝彩，被人推上去时就随便讲一点自己的看法。画画。王耀就是在这时候凑上来的，他有着东方人那种典型的柔和面部线条，完全符合我对遥远异国的想象：眉峰如聚，凤眼半挑，红唇微抿，营造出一种似笑非笑的错觉，漆黑长发在脑后低低扎成一束，平淡地绕过来搭在左肩。他拍拍我肩膀，举着本子问我对现代艺术的看法。我挑挑眉，反问他你是对你所有的功课都如此勤奋呢，还是这只是特殊情况？王耀不卑不亢地微笑一下，说自己一贯如此。我挺喜欢他这态度，就跟他说了下去。很快我发现和王耀聊天非常舒服，他专注，让你觉得自己很重要，同时他又聪明，能很快抓住观点的重心。聊到后头两个人都很投机。不知道什么时候谁接上了教室的音响在放重金属摇滚乐，教室里乌烟瘴气，像个夜店。他捂着耳朵扯起嗓子问：“你今晚有空吗——？”我也大吼着回答：“当然——！”紧接着我不知道脑子里哪根弦搭错了，说：“你愿意和我回家吗？”  
接下来的事情顺理成章。第二天早晨我爬起来时王耀还在熟睡，被子半卷露出大部分光滑的背部，白皙皮肤上蝴蝶骨凸出的曲线对于学艺术的人来说脆弱又迷人。他的睫毛很长，又浓又密，黑鸦鸦的羽毛一般住眼睑。两片羽毛颤动几下然后掀开了，那底下的眼神天真又茫然。  
我存心逗弄他，模仿起电影里那些浪漫的一夜情台词：“嗨，陌生人。”  
王耀眨眨眼睛，片刻后清醒过来回应我：“呃，嗨。”随即他马上拿那双琥珀色的大眼睛紧紧盯住我：“你昨晚说雷杜德的画该怎么定义？”  
“抱歉，什么？”  
“雷杜德，植物水彩画集，你昨晚没说完我们就走了。”他提醒我，“怎么定义？”  
“或许，一种渴望？”  
“具体怎么说？”  
“呃，你瞧，”我慢慢地说，“他画过上千种植物，给它们列清单，其中八百种我们都记不住。这件事本身就证明了记忆所能承受的极限，可是他仍然把这个清单当做毕生事业，所以我想应该是对无限存在的渴望。”  
“我明白了。”又过了片刻，他唇畔抿出一丝不好意思但又特别坚决的笑意，朝我伸出手：  
“王耀。”  
“伊万•布拉金斯基。”  
时至今日，我仍然觉得，这是全世界最不落窠臼的一夜情。

于是王耀和伊万•布拉金斯基就这样宣布了关系，顺理成章而又稀里糊涂。所有人打赌，——弗朗西斯，柯克兰，琼斯，贝什米特，瓦尔加斯兄弟——他们信誓旦旦赌20美元说我和王耀的关系连三个月都维持不了。他们的猜测不无道理，甚至可以说有理有据。王耀，聪明上进，冷静自持，商学院有名的优等生，投资协会会长，教授们的宠儿，而伊万•布拉金斯基则完全是王耀的反面，心理医生对我的评估是“有一定程度的自毁倾向”。但是我不在乎这些，晃着拳头在他们面前示威，威胁他们最好在王耀面前把这些话吞进肚子里，不要透露一个字。不过后来我想他大概早就知道了，只不过出于某种东方的含蓄和礼节从来不说。有些事情就像房间里的大象，即使不提，这个事实也与人们的潜意识联系在一起，昭然若揭。更何况他又那么聪明——简而言之，我们黏在一起甜腻腻的热恋了三个多月后，矛盾不可避免地接踵而至。又一次不欢而散后，我醉醺醺地回到和他合租的公寓里。  
小耀啊。我晕晕乎乎地笑，喊他的名字。我进门往椅子上一坐，打算给自己来两粒醒酒药，可是左摸右摸都只抓到满手的水，可能过了十分钟那么久，我才意识到：我正坐在马桶盖上，摸了半天的梳妆台大理石。  
王耀站在卫生间门口，冷着脸看我：你闹够了吗。  
我那天还是喝了太多酒。我的眼睛大概是通红的，看起来和街头那些烂醉如泥的醉鬼流氓没什么区别，我想说王耀你别怕，我不会伤害你。我想说我没事，只是被我们的关系折磨得有点精神衰弱。我试图爬起来好好和他说话，浴室的地板又湿又滑，在地上扑腾了好几下无果后，我趴在地上，费劲地仰头望着他。  
他根本不怕。王耀正拿那副冷静空白又居高临下的表情看着我，就像看街头那些烂醉如泥的醉鬼流氓，有着克制的厌恶和与我无关的漠然。  
那是我和他第一次吵架，就像所有的情侣一样，这种事情一旦开了头，就很难再收尾。  
在那之后的两年，我和王耀因为他与兄弟会的男生交往过密吵架，因为我喝酒喝到断片吵架，甚至可以因为图书馆草坪上的一只猫吵架，最严重的时候你掐着我的肩膀我扯过你的头发，彼此眼睛发红咬牙切齿，仿佛对方是自己这辈子最大的仇人。但奇怪的是，即使是这样，两个人像是有某种默契一般谁也没有提过分手。于是这样跌跌撞撞磕磕碰碰三年后，某天我们俩带着一对戒指和结婚请帖出现在那群狐朋狗友面前，狠赚了一大笔赌资，还附赠六个惊讶得脱臼的下巴。说真的，阿尔弗雷德嘴巴张得老大的蠢样子，我现在还能回想起来。  
那时我们正忙着毕业，整个校园都是为了前途匆忙奔波的焦虑身影。伊万•布拉金斯基也是其中一个，这一点第二次让弗朗西斯他们下巴脱臼。琼斯啧啧感叹婚姻真是能让人脱胎换骨如获新生，只有我自己知道四年下来我的绩点一团糟，甚至学分都没有修满，顺利毕业简直就像白日做梦。但是那时我有一套非常好的平面设计点子，那几天我一边通宵画稿子一边想象王耀看到毕业设计时会是什么表情，三年间的琐碎记忆连同王耀这个人一起被我画进设计稿里，每一根线条都用以向我亲密的爱人致意。我向辅导员求助，希望能延期补修学分。设计学院的辅导员是个五十出头的老人，成天笑呵呵的，是个老好人，我们一直叫他老约翰。最后一次微调时老约翰一直在我身边，作品集一张张从打印机中吐出来，老约翰拍着我的肩膀，说年轻人，单看你的毕业设计，大概用不了几年你的名字就会被加进著名校友名单啦。我微微笑着回答谢谢，踌躇满志地等待着毕业答辩的到来。答辩那天清晨我最后一遍翻阅作品集，看着看着我站起来倒了杯水，一口没喝又放下。然后我坐下来一遍遍翻过去，又站起来在屋子里来回走，在线条与线条之间我发现了一个显而易见的事实，那个事实抓住了我，就像我抓住了这个事实一样；事实就是，我凭什么把我们——一段根本无法定义的关系画进设计稿里？我为什么能描述一段不确定的事物，并且赋予他别的形式？把作品集撕得粉碎后，我缩在角落里，木然地盯着那些满房间飞舞的碎片，灰尘和光影纷纷扬扬，好似碾碎的蝴蝶翅膀。我的自毁倾向大概没救了，总有一天我会端着枪把我爱的一切都打碎。我凭什么认为我够资格和王耀结婚，在亲朋好友面前许给他一个“不论贫穷还是富有、不论健康还是疾病，我都永远爱你，尊重你”的承诺？不知道过了多久王耀出现在我眼前，他穿着黑色的学士服，华贵的穗子从学士帽上垂下来，看上去就像个小大人。但他的表情可一点都不小大人，我猜他是在毕业典礼上临时接到别人电话就赶过来了，汗水顺着他的脸庞滑下来，说话还有些喘气。万尼亚，你是怎么回事呢？他问我，为什么不去参加毕业答辩？  
我没回答他，绝望得连喉头都在哽噎，我们是世界上最操蛋最完美的（fucked-up perfect）的一对，王耀是完美的，而我是操蛋的那个。而这一次我又搞砸了（I fucked up again.）  
“我很抱歉。”我嘶哑地说。  
“别道歉，万尼亚。别向我道歉。”他闭上眼睛，“我厌倦了对你说没关系。”

我们还是不欢而散。毕业那天我们喝了很多酒，我醉眼朦胧地注视着王耀，他倒在吧台上，握着酒瓶，脸颊泛红，含含糊糊不知道在说什么。后来过了很久我才意识到，他那时也不过22岁，是一个还未见过外面有多残酷的孩子，被生活一下子从象牙塔里推进一个从未接触过的世界，即使是优等生，迷茫和恐惧也不会比我少。我们谁都不知道自己到底要什么，却清楚自己绝对不想要一段需要相互指责彼此叫嚷的婚姻。于是毕业后他去了西海岸，那里有一个对冲基金项目经理的职位和大好前程在等待他；而我呢，我在波士顿无所事事几年后，辗转到了纽约，靠街头艺术和给人作画为生。至于那张费尽千辛万苦才获得所有亲朋好友祝福的一纸婚约，则就此作废，不再被我们中的任何一个提起。  
某个飘雪的夜晚，我在我们第一次见面的阶梯教室里偶然遇见过他。他穿着考究，大学时那点天真又茫然的神气消失了，看上去英气逼人。他冲我点点头，说伊万，好久不见。许是看到我眼神迷茫，他又解释，我是作为优秀毕业生代表被邀请回母校的，酒席上太吵，就出来看看。他说话时，没有一点不得体的样子。堵上伊万•布拉金斯基这最后一个弱点后，王耀对谁说话都应付裕如。完完全全是个成熟的大人了。我点点头说好，说我也只是来看看。我又说，那我能邀请你去喝一杯吗？还是我们那时候常去的那家。清吧里放着嗓音沙哑缓慢的英伦摇滚，王耀和我面对面坐下喝酒，一言不发。一张唱片放完，王耀开口，我不会再向一个人要求一样他原本就没有的东西了。他搅动杯底的柠檬片，当年是我太苛刻。王耀抬起头轻轻一笑，他这一笑我不知道该回什么好，只好也跟着笑一笑。他零零碎碎地问，我老老实实地答，气氛不至于太尴尬。聊到后面实在找不出话来了，王耀站起来把钱垫在酒杯底下，说我得走了，明天还要赶飞机。末了他又说，伊万，能再见到你我很高兴。还有我这样说你别生气，他犹豫一会，眼神却清亮：但是我觉得总有一天我们还会站在一起。  
这一回我送他到机场，过安检时我目不转睛的盯着他的背影，王耀俯身提起行李箱对身边的人微笑点头致意的样子非常好看。我看着他和我擦肩而过，渐行渐远，在我的想象中向我走来。王耀说得没错，我的爱人总有一天会回到我身边。

送走王耀后我又多在波士顿呆了几天，什么也不做，只是在大街小巷里到处走。某天我躲进路边一家酒吧里避雨，再出来时地铁已经停运了，我琢磨着该怎么回旅店里去，地铁口里传来阵阵吉他的扫弦声，二十出头的青年靠着墙坐在地下通道，低垂眼睫看着自己的手指。他调试琴弦时有一只无忧无虑的蝴蝶落在上面，手指拨动卷走了它，乐音就变成成千上万只蝴蝶雪片般飞舞。然后他开始歌唱——平心而论，无论听过几遍我都觉着基尔伯特•贝什米特的歌声真是世界末日般的灾难，他朋友都叫他“原曲粉碎机”，非常贴切——我一度怀疑他是不是贿赂了那个片区的交警才一直没有被赶走，于是我们酣畅淋漓地打了一架，然后一起返回酒吧避了一晚上雨。  
基尔伯特这个人非常讨厌。和当年的琼斯有点相像，都一样的无端狂妄，相当自大，说话永远分不清场合。但基尔伯特比琼斯好的一点是，他弹起吉他时会施展魔法，让人暂时忘记那些缺点。在他不弹吉他的时候，我和这个白毛的家伙打过六次架，消耗了一打啤酒和两打伏特加，骂过对方无数回，还给穷困潦倒的对方施舍过一顿饭。熟到闭着眼睛都能戳中对方的痛脚。还有一次我做了坏事，我知道基尔伯特这个人背后是有故事的，为了能拿这故事嘲讽他，我约他出来喝酒，趁着他骂骂咧咧的空隙给他的啤酒里兑了点伏特加。醉了的基尔伯特在我的诱导下断断续续讲出了他背后的故事。  
其实不怎么复杂。当年的基尔伯特比现在更狂妄自大说话更分不清场合，而且吉他还弹得一团糟。只有那个叫“伊莎”的女孩子跳出来不由分说敲着他的脑袋制止他，鲜活跳脱。吵吵嚷嚷地长大后，他们在一起了，成了朋友们中令人艳羡的一对。但是女孩子的目光越过甜美的爱情，看到了更远的东西。作为医学生，她相信比起在小镇上安稳地做“贝什米特夫人”跟随“无国界医生”去救助战火中的贫困儿童是她更想要的东西。没人理解伊莎的做法，基尔伯特人也不明白。但是他送自己的恋人到机场，祝福她之后的生活一帆风顺。说这话时他的脸上满是笑意，面庞轮廓非常非常温柔。  
我等她，过多少年我都等她回来。基尔伯特伏在桌子喃喃自语，请别怀疑，那是情到深处时一声知足的叹息。上帝的眼睛从不向下看，人类的眼泪却向下流。我替握着酒杯呼呼大睡的基尔伯特付清酒钱，悄无声息地离开。波士顿下起了雨，把一切光源都虚化得模糊不清。我独自一人在街上走，突然想见到王耀。可我不知道王耀的联系方式，也没有他的社交账号。于是我到邮局去，把我想说的都写下来。“亲爱的耀，”我这样写，自来水笔悬空了很久都没能再落下去。工作人员提醒我再有十来分钟他们就该下班啦，先生要寄就赶快写吧。“我永远爱你。”这五个词写得仓促，字迹潦草，可是我想不出别的任何话要说。  
后来我依旧满世界跑，和形形色色的人分享一瓶酒，听他们说一个混杂着酒嗝的故事。每和一个人告别我就简要地写一写我听到的故事然后寄给你，“我永远爱你。”每一张明信片我都这样结尾，因为“爱”这个字是我唯一能许下的，绝对不会有变数的承诺。和那些人相处的时间有长有短，只不过对于那些一说起初恋——哪怕他们最终很遗憾的没有走到一起——就眉飞色舞的人，我喜欢多和他们说说话，因为在他们的身上，可以感觉到一种与岁月对抗的激情。

我停下笔，发现自己写了太多无关紧要的东西，明信片现在已经写得满满当当，连贴邮票的地方都没有了。邮局的工作人员从我身边经过，她无意中扫了一眼明信片，然后发出一声惊讶的低呼，停下了脚步。“先生，恕我提醒您。”那位好心的工作人员这样说，“明信片不适合写太多内容，如果您有很多话要说，那么我建议您选择寄信。”我笑着冲她点点头，无法告诉她我现在一无分文，处境凄惨。约莫是我那僵硬的笑容让她察觉到了什么，她摸索了一会儿，从工作服口袋里掏出两张信纸和一个信封给我。“祝您有愉快的一天。”这个好姑娘最后这么对我说，转身离开了。那是一个苗条的金发姑娘，有一双很大的琥珀色眼睛，明亮天真，和20岁的王耀非常相像。耀，别因为我说你天真而生气，因为你的确如此——好啦，这是个褒义词呀——你还记得四年前在布达佩斯的那次偶遇吗？你站在酒店前叼着面包等人，一看就还没睡醒，眼镜背后的黑眼圈浓得发青。那时候你戴着度数高得不可思议的眼镜，我不知道一个人要熬夜工作多久才能获得那两块啤酒瓶底作为辛劳的勋章。我挥手冲你打招呼，走走停停穿过行驶的汽车跑向你。你大概没有认出我是谁，双手扶着眼镜腿朝我看了老半天，露出迷茫天真的神气，和平常理性又稳重的项目经理王耀判若两人，你大概也有点心虚吧——是啊，谁允许你把我的爱人折磨成这副鬼样子的？认出我之后你一边大声嚷嚷着“我也来仔细看看你这家伙有没有照顾好自己”一边揪住我的衣领往前凑。然后呢？啊，然后你狠狠一拳揍在我脸上，揍得我两眼冒星星，好半天回不过神。这事我现在想起来还觉得非常不公平：你都趴在我鼻子上了，还怪我吻你？  
三周前弗朗西斯和我视频电话商量工作细节时——啊，是的，我们正在合办一个画展。弗朗西斯•波诺伏瓦如今在巴黎经营一家私人画廊，不时展出些艺术作品，给巴黎街头落魄艺术家们的灵魂提供一个安身立命的角落。总的来说他干得还不错，比大学时靠谱太多。巴黎艺术圈子里所有人都对他感激涕零，三天两头找他去喝酒，带着稀奇古怪的礼物。最让人印象深刻的是一块来自大洋洲的石头，那块石头有着一个崎岖不平的面，酷似大学时那个给过弗朗西斯至少10次不及格的美国史教授，现在弗朗西斯早上一起来睡得迷迷糊糊的时候一睁眼就是挂人教授的脸，搞得他每天都头很大。不过我一点都不同情他，弗朗西斯给我打电话时是凌晨三点先不说，我对他这种同处一间屋子还要打电话的行为实在是不能理解；最最重要的一点是，他和我通电话时没穿衣服。一个赤身裸体的弗朗西斯对睡眠欲望的摧毁效果是核弹级别的，我这个月都别想再睡个安稳觉了。我穿好睡袍爬上屋顶看星星，弗朗西斯在电话那一头扯场地安排和酒水供应，我对数字一贯缺乏敏锐度，十分钟后我开始心不在焉，二十分钟后我坐立不安，大概一个世纪那么久后，弗朗西斯终于停下来问我的意见。我困得要死，说话的声音越来越弱，脑袋猛地一磕，又清醒过来：“我也弄不清楚。你明天问问财务部那帮工作狂不就好了？”  
“我居然浪费了这么久和你聊天，哥哥我好心痛。”弗朗西斯虚情假意地捧着心，“万尼亚，你要怎么补偿我？”  
“那就帮我做个恋爱咨询吧。”我说。  
弗朗西斯反应很快，：“谁？你和王耀？”  
“对。”我继续说：“你是否还觉得，我和王耀，并不适合在一起？”  
“噢，我这么觉得过吗？我还以为你们俩早就结婚了。”电话那头，弗朗西斯非常不弗朗西斯的翻了一个白眼：“可怜的爱情鸟。”  
我沉默很久没有说话，任由弗朗西斯絮絮叨叨你那么糟糕一个人王耀甩了你简直是标准结局云云，最后他下了结论：“我是你，一定恨不得把自己的人生倒带重播，在王耀打算撕毁婚约的时候跪下来忏悔。”  
倒带重播也没用。我想，重来一次不会有任何改变，如果不是王耀，我大概会爱上王黯，或者别的什么王耀的复制品。我没法不在20岁时爱上王耀那样的人，我没法不在走到人生的交叉口时瞻前顾后，我也没法不在十多年来的每一次重逢中把我的爱人再度推离我身边。重来一次没有任何意义。我这辈子就是一个连幸福都害怕的胆小鬼了，无论重来几次，我和王耀的关系都会变成这个样子，彼此情深意重但是从不回头。  
“这个想法很像你这种变态会做的事，”电话那头弗朗西斯轻笑一声，“非常别致，我觉得并不怎么令人满意。”  
“我也不满意，弗朗吉。”我在屋顶上躺下来，今夜星光灿烂，明天一定是个大晴天：“最多只能说，既然得出某些事情不可避免的结论，那我就只能尽力而为。”  
我抬头仰望头顶的天空，星河浩渺，熠熠生辉，这么多年来这片星空一直静静地注视着我们热烈亲吻，挥舞拳头，欢笑又哭泣，匆匆分离时无言对望，短暂的相聚后漫长的告别，彼此深爱却秘而不宣。  
这世界上有那么多悲欢离合，年轻的女医生奔赴战火纷飞的前线，替哇哇大哭的孩子擦干眼泪，她的恋人在许诺之地唱一支永远也唱不完的情歌，当年的浪子终于回头定居在巴黎左岸。他们本质都只是一个故事。伊万•布拉金斯基和王耀的故事也不过是其中最最普通的一个——不是一个爱情故事，但却恰好与爱情有关。  
这么多年过去，我终于做好准备向你许承诺。  
到我身边来，耀。


End file.
